18 September 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-18 ;Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Edited tracks with outros. Full track listing taken from Lorcan's tracklistings, though one or two tracks near the end of the listing may be from the 17th, not the 18th as indicated. Sessions *Inter #1, recorded 25th 1997, repeat, first broadcast 12 June 1997 Tracklisting *Arcon 2: 90/90 (12") Reinforced RIVET 114 @''' *Captain Beefheart & Magic Band: The Witchdoctor Life (album - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin V 2237 *Captain Beefheart & Magic Band: 81 Bophatch (album - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin V 2237 *Black Star Liner: Low BMW (12" Acetate - Rock Freak EP) WEA SAM 3100 '''@ $ *Inter: Jimmy (session) *Fall: Hurricane Edward (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP8 *Ivor Cutler: Not Even (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *DJ Gavi B: Absence (12" - The Tonic Clonic EP) Magma GAMT 4 @ $ *Beatnik Filmstars: Star In Descent (7" - Off-White Noize EP) Merge MRG 122 *Inter: Think Big (session) @''' *Gregory Isaacs: Bounty Hunter (7") Xterminator '''@ $/£ *Plaid: Myopia (album - Not For Threes) Warp WARP LP 54 @ £ *Freeboy: Rocketship (7") Plastic Cowboy PLASTIC 002 *2/5 BZ: I'm Not Joking (album - 2/5 BZ) CDR @ £ *Delgados: Sucrose (album - BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRSCD 037 *Daytonas: Faster Gimpo Faster Kill! Kill! Kill! (7") Kalevala KALA 004 *Cristoph De Babalon: Release (album - If You're Into It, I'm Out Of It) Digital Hardcore HARDCORE DHR LP 08 @ £ *Thingy: Sk5 (album - Songs About Angels, Evil And Running Around On Fire) Headhunter HED 067 *Inter: Cherry Red Electric Blue (session) *Hefner: Car Chase (12") Inertia INERT 0004 @ £ *Mick Turner: Sailor's Lament (album - Tren Phantasma) Drag City DC 138CD *Fairport Convention: A Sailor's Life (album - Unhalfbricking) Island ILPS 9102 *DJ Jeff: Change The Scratch (v/a album – Return Of The DJ Vol 2) Bomb Hip-Hop BOMB 2003 @ £ *Inter: Radio Finland (session) *Plone: Press A Key (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ36 @''' *Junior Delgado: Run Come (7") Xterminator X192 *Lonnie Mack: Chicken Pickin (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 4) Ace CDCHD 655 *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 1 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) dat_141.mp3 *2) 1997-09-xx Peel Show LE374 *3) 1997-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE375 ;Length *1) 04:07:18 (02:14:44-03:01:40) (to 2:20:22, 2:29:50-2:31:00, from 2:56:51 unique) *2) 1:31:49 (1:00:28-1:03:15, from 1:24:14) *3) 1:31:44 (to 25:58) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 141 *2) Created from LE374 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1997 Lee Tape 374 *3) Created from LE375 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1997 Lee Tape 375 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes